


v. tribulation (english version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Todd Saves the Day, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: “I’d shake, but I need both hands for my ball”. The redhead gesticulates quickly, showing the iron ball in his hands. “Have we met?”“I am Pastor Beerback of the international agency of amnesty, and these conditions are deplorable!” Jason, or rather, the priest, held the Bible in his right hand, and gestured with his left, facing the redhead, who just looked at him confused. “Rest assured, I’ll be filing a complaint to the state department!”“Trust me, there are a lot of locals who would happily put Harper out of his misery”.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	v. tribulation (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth part of "Who Killed Jason Todd", based on the song Tribulation from the EP "Who Killed Matt Maeson".  
> As I always say, and a reminder, english is not my first language, so I translated it as best as I could, so I hope you like it. I also need to give you guys a quite shout out about one thing, there's a part of the lyrics that I changed, in the lyrics "run as far as your dark green eyes can see", I actually changed, because the original lyrics was "run as far as your dark brown eyes can see", just wanted to let you guys know this, because I changed the colour that he sings, because roy's eyes are actually green and not brown, and it's not a bad thing, cause matt maeson himself changed the original lyrics, it was blue eyes then he changed to brown eyes.

The nights had grown quieter after that. Jason didn't know if they were just recovering, or if they were wondering what to do with him. In the other night, he didn't notice until he got home, but when he saw a part of his abdomen with a cut, he realized that the mystery was over, they found out that night, he had nowhere to run.

He felt his heart sink, why hadn't anyone come looking for him? Jason hadn't slept well for days, and every time he managed to close his eyes, the nightmares attacked again, so he patrolled for a few more nights, without seeing any of the bats, until in one of them, he intercepted the communications of Nightwing’s suit, he not only found out that they were on patrol, but a certain redhead was trapped in Qurac.

_Darling, can’t you see?_

_I’m a broken man with addictive tendencies_

_And I think I love you_

Jason wasn't sure who had told Dick that. He only knew it came from the Mount of Justice, so he guessed it was the Titans, or a member of the Young Justice, he just knew that no one was going after Roy. He wasn’t the best hacker, and leaving no trace was one of the things he learned from Bruce that would be of use now, he had to hide everything before trying to connect to the computer of the cave.

Roy had made a report of the situation before being arrested by the government. Apparently he had a team of mercenaries to help him save Qurac from the dictator who ruled the country, things didn't work out with his team, and Roy had to take them all down, Jason wasn't sure if take them down, meant killing them, but Roy had to stop them.

In the process, Harper had been arrested, and was there until now. Jason had no idea why no one had gone after him, the mission report had probably been released a few months ago, _God_ , he had a daughter now, how come no one went after him? There was someone with the girl all this time? Without wasting any more time, Jason started to investigate this further, the person who had stayed to look after Roy's daughter could help him get to the man.

_But I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love just right_

After at least an entire night of research, Jason had found out who Lian Harper had stayed with. Like Roy, Starfire, or Koriand'r had left the Titans, but that didn’t stop Roy from maintaining friendship with her, Jason believes that he did it with all the members, when he was Robin, they made him believe that once a part of the Titans, always would be.

Seeing Roy's situation, Jason believed it was complete nonsense. Gotham would have to wait, Todd would take a flight to Star City, where he would go to the redhead's apartment, where he hoped to find the alien. It was a long flight, and nothing too fancy. Jason just didn't know if he made that decision to not get anyone's attention, or just because he wanted to stay attached to his origins.

When he arrived in Star City, it didn't take long to find the archer's apartment. He lived in the residential area of the city, the only thing he needed was to find a way to get through security. This was resolved soon, because the woman only allowed access without knowing who he was, Kori was a smart woman, and a strong one as far as Jason remembered, if she needed to, she would do anything to protect herself and the child.

_So, run away from me_

_Run as far as your dark **green** eyes can see_

_Just as soon as you know_

He met Roy's daughter; she was an extraordinary child. Jason wanted to help Roy with this, he didn't know what it had been like, but he knew that a child was a lot of responsibility, and before he died, he knew Roy wasn't on the best of terms with anyone, so he most likely hadn't received any support with that.

Regarding the plan to rescue Roy, Starfire had agreed on the spot. She just said that she would have to leave Lian with someone else, but that she would help him. That night when they separate, Kori had gone to the Mount of Justice, leaving little Lian with Donna Troy, saying she was going to get _"daddy"_ , and then meet Jason to fly over there, meanwhile, Jason arranged the perfect disguise to enter the prison.

In Roy's apartment, he had taken one of the many bows that Roy had, and had hidden it inside a bible with a hole in the pages. The disguise would be perfect, entering prison like a priest, Jason just hoped that what he would do wasn't a sin. Koriand’r was one of the first that Jason really told who he really was, she was the first person who saw him without his helmet.

That's when Jason found out that she had lost her memories. Which didn't make sense to Jason, why would she help Roy with Lian, if she didn't even remember where she met the man from? She had just told Roy that she didn't remember, but that they could be friends again, even though it seemed like the first-time meeting Roy to her. When Kori saw Jason without a helmet, his appearance reminded her of someone from her old life, someone she once loved, it was when Jason told about his life as Robin, and how he took on the Red Hood mantle, Kori didn’t judge him in no moment.

_That I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

Then the big day came, breaking into the prison and saving the archer, and it seemed that everything was turning into several problems. _“His name is Roy Harper, he's an idiot, he's a nice guy, but he's an idiot. He came to Qurac, a nation in the Middle East, to help the people to overthrow a brutal dictator. It turns out that the population proved to be as bad as he is, which is why they hired mercenaries to put him in prison with some kind of war crimes accusation”_. Jason ended his conversation with Talia, saying he would return her call as soon as he saved Roy, he felt bad, he hadn't called Damian for a few days, he hoped the boy would forgive him for that.

Inside the prison, armed mercenaries guided Roy to the courtyard, where he would meet the priest. The mercenaries didn't care who visited, they didn't even care if the redhead had a minute out of his cell, fed him out of obligation, and kept him alone as long as possible, all Roy heard from his cell was random conversations of mercenaries, many of them saying how they didn't want to run into heroes like Batman, or the new “red bat” that is patrolling Gotham. Roy had no idea that Bruce Wayne had adopted another child, _typical of the rich man_.

“Ow, sunlight”. Roy starts as soon as his feet step out of the huge concrete structure, he walked with difficulty, because of the heavy iron ball he was carrying, it was stuck in the chains of his hands. “There's something I don't see every day. Not lately, anyway”. The redhead didn’t know how long it would take for someone to come after him, he was in reasonable terms with Oliver, and hoped that he would come, of course, with his recent marriage, the Green Arrow didn’t appear on the streets that much, leaving Roy alone in Qurac. Roy just hoped someone would come soon, he missed his daughter, and he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her to be all these days without her father. “What's the celebration, guys?”

“Believe it or not Harper, you got a visitor”. Roy didn’t imagine who could be, who would visit him in this piece of the end of the world? And to his surprise, he didn't know the old priest, so he gave the man a good look, he was big, a lot of body mass, he wore black clothes with a suspenders attached to his pants, with a light blue jacket being the only bright color in the whole look, Roy looked at the guard who had talked about the visit, not understanding where it was going. “You got five minutes to confess your sins”.

“I’d shake, but I need both hands for my ball”. The redhead gesticulates quickly, showing the iron ball in his hands. “Have we met?”

“I am Pastor Beerback of the international agency of amnesty, and these conditions are deplorable!” Jason, or rather, the priest, held the Bible in his right hand, and gestured with his left, facing the redhead, who just looked at him confused. “Rest assured, I’ll be filing a complaint to the state department!”

“Trust me, there are a lot of locals who would happily put Harper out of his misery”.

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only ways I live my life_

Jason wasn’t a fool; he was prepared for that. An escape from a prison like this, surrounded by people with guns pointed at you, would take a little more time at most than he expected. The plan was to arm Roy with his equipment, and then fight alongside him against anyone who would aim a gun and shoot without hesitation. _The plan sucked, but if they survived, it would be a great story to tell._

“Might I request for a moment of privacy to pray?” The priest asks, making the guard laugh.

“So long as you’re out here in the open, I don't care if you pray for my left sock”. Jason rolled his eyes at that, watching the guard walk away.

“Shame!”

“Look, _padre_ , I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but...” Before Roy could finish his sentence, the priest opens the bible, and the redhead sees something he recognizes well, his bow. “Holy God!”

“Exactly, son”. Jason looks back watching the guard away from them, and then turns his gaze to the redhead. “An open mind and an open book will set you free”.

“Is that really my bow?” Roy asks, practically whispering.

“Yes”.

“And you realize this is totally insane, right?” Jason smiles, holding the bible towards Roy.

“Amen!” Roy didn't know if that priest was crazy, or just wanted to commit suicide, it was completely insane to want to fight all these armed guys. “And in conclusion...” He sees the priest's free hand, gripping one of the suspender’s handles and pulling it up. “As the good book says, “go bold or go home”!”

_Oh, and I’m tryin’ to cope_

_And burn just right, yeah_

In a matter of seconds, the priest's disguise fell, showing a thin but muscular man in a black outfit with a red bat drawn on his chest, a brown leather jacket and a red helmet. So, was this the famous "red bat" that all the mercenaries talked about? Roy didn't care so much about who was under that mask, he took the bow, and saw the masked man take two pistols out.

Jason didn't expect this plan to work, but it was too late to go back. He quickly shot the chains attached to Roy's wrists, causing the iron ball to fall, Red Hood hands the quiver with Roy's arrows, and Roy begins to fight side by side with his "savior".

“Here’s hoping this wasn’t as well thought out as this rescue is going to get”. Roy shouted, in the middle of the sound of several shots, it was practically impossible to hear right, Jason just knew he was shooting everyone who was getting up, incapacitating everyone from continuing to attack, and he knew Roy was doing the same.

“ **“Rescue” might be over selling it** ”. After a few minutes of fighting, Roy launches an explosive arrow next to one of the prison walls, blasting it and two more mercenaries, and then the two heroes run outside.

“I heard that you're involved with bats”. Roy speaks, looking at the man. “Tell me you broke down and asked your old pal for keys to the batmobile”.

“ **Something like that** ”. When Jason finally sees the vehicle, he had stolen as his escape route, he points to the green jeep, and looks at the redhead, who seemed to be speechless. “ **Hop in** ”. When the man next to him didn't respond, Jason smiled under his helmet. “ **Roy Harper, speechless? You just made this hole trip worth it** ”.

_Oh, and I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

“I wonder if it’s too late to go back to my cell?” Harper yells, entering the jeep, the Red Hood was already accelerating, while the archer tried his best to keep the rest of the guards at bay.

“ **You’re more than welcome to stay** ”. Roy wasn't sure how far he could trust the man who saved him, of course, he took the fact of the rescue into consideration, but other than that, what did he know about the other man?

“So, what happened, Red?” The redhead asks holding the bow with one hand, while the other holds a part of the jeep, trying to stay in the car, he understood that they needed to get out of there fast, but where had this guy learned to drive? “They said that if I took this gig, if I became a soldier of fortune, That I was going to be on my own”. Jason said nothing, just kept driving, while Roy tried to get some information from the other. “Admit it, Harper and Hood, we’re a great team”.

“ **The only reason I'm here is ‘cause if anything happens to you...** ” Jason thought it over before continuing. “ **That would make me the worst former sidekick ever** ”. His words confused Roy, which made it clear that the man could only be someone he already knew or worked with before, but how soon would that have been? He would definitely remember a crazy man running around in a red helmet. Before Roy can ask another question, he spots a tank approaching, and then, at least a couple more approaching.

“TANKS!” He yells pointing, Jason just looks at him confused.

“ **Don’t mention it** ”. He turns his gaze to where Roy pointed.

“No, I mean, real tanks, three, straight ahead!” Roy kept his voice in a desperate tone, his mind flew between the ideas of who the man beside him was, and about his little girl he had left before everything went wrong, he hadn’t seen her for at least a month and a half. “I hope you have at least one good backup”.

“ **38 of them** ”. Roy looks at him confused, without imagining who would be carrying a pair of 38, that day got stranger, especially when he saw the woman who should be with his daughter attack the tanks and knock them over in a matter of seconds.

“Is she with you?” The archer asks staring at the woman, she wore her characteristic purple clothes, it was very different from the version she wore when she was in the Titans, but Roy knew that she had suppressed those memories, or just forgotten as she always said.

“ **With us** ”. He hears the robotic voice. “ **Don't worry, your daughter is in good hands, we’ll get you there** ”.

“No way”. Roy speaks, after agreeing with what the man had said, he turns his gaze to Starfire. “A girl that classy isn’t going to lower herself to a you”. Jason stares at the archer, knowing that a lot hasn’t changed, such as commenting on someone he didn't know.

“ **What can I say? Chicks dig me** ”. He starts driving again, having Kori flying beside the jeep. “ **It the giant red helmet** ”.

“It’s there anything else I can do, Jason?”

_But Darling, can’t you see?_

_I’m a broken man with addictive tendencies_

_And I think I love you_

Roy didn't think much when he heard the Tamarian speak the real name of the man sitting next to him. He had good memories with someone who had the same name, he was someone who taught him many things in a very short time, he never admitted it, but he always wanted his daughter to know who the boy once was, to preserve his memory, once he saw Alfred crying when he heard Lian mention Jason's name when he was at the mansion visiting Dick, he never mentioned it to anyone, and he and the butler never talked about it, but deep down, Roy knew it had been important to Alfred.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Kori, could you fly ahead and take out any bad guys or tanks or anything?” The woman smiles, making Roy question the relationship of the two, since he had found her without memories, he doesn’t remember her mentioning a Jason, either the Red Hood.

“Certainly, I’ll see you soon?”

“ **Can’t wait** ”. She couldn't see, but Jason smiled under his helmet, as much as he tried to disguise it, she knew she would never be his type.

“She didn't even say hi”. Roy speaks, trying to play with the situation, but all he really cared about, was his little girl, and how long it would take to see her.

“ **She has a lot on her mind** ”. Jason says, laughing. “ **Me** ”.

_But I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love just right_

The car ride to the jet that Kori arranged was very quick. They had to stay out of the sight of any guard, but it was worth it, after all, Roy Harper was finally released from Qurac prison. Jason was nervous about the next step of the plan, he would accompany Roy and Kori back, and soon he would be at the Mount of Justice, with a lot of heroes seeing _a stranger_ , he knew Kori would defend him, because she trusted him, but after small dispute with the bats, he was afraid of the reaction of the other heroes.

When the jet landed, Jason felt his heart sink. He wasn’t sure how many people would be there, or if the bats were there, he wanted to leave, he didn’t want to see anyone, but he knew he needed to face it at one time or another, it wasn’t like they knew who was under the Hood.

He felt his heart sink more and more with each step he took beside Kori. Roy had gone ahead, and the first thing he did was hold the little girl who ran as fast as she could to hug him, Kori continued walking over to Donna, to talk, while Jason just watched the scene of Roy and his daughter. The room got more crowded with time, he saw people he knew from his old life, and people he had no idea who they were.

_So, run away from me_

_Run as far as your dark **green** eyes can see_

_Just as soon as you know_

“I knew he was going to save you!” The girl screams excitedly, exchanging the look between Jason and Roy, the Red Hood bends down, and is surprised by the girl hugging him, after a while, he returns the hug. “Thanks!”

“Yeah, thanks, Hood”. Roy says, placing his hand on Jason's shoulder, giving a sincere smile.

“ _What is he doing here_?” The voice fills the interior of the mountain, making Roy look away from Jason, and getting up, he faces the woman who had entered the room.

“He saved me, Oracle”. Jason had stood up too, looking over the redhead's shoulder, the sight of the woman he once met, sitting in that wheelchair, caused Jason's smile at the archer's daughter to fall, and his heart hit harder.

_That I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only ways I live my life_

“He's not allowed to be here”. Barbara Gordon hadn’t yet heard about the identity of the man behind the helmet, she knew that the bats had left everyone who wasn’t involved in the case of the Red Hood, in complete silence, Barbara thought it was unfair to Stephanie and Cassandra, who just kept covering Dick and Tim at the Mount of Justice.

“He just saved my life, he has mine”. Barbara pushes the wheels quickly, going down the ramp, Roy faces Stephanie who was approaching the redhead quickly. “I spent weeks there, and the first person to look for me, will not be expelled from here”. After a long time arguing, Barbara rolls her eyes, and accompanies the other team members to the training room, Roy lets out the breath he is holding, turning to his rescuer. “I'm sorry for that, we’re all a little bit overwhelmed”.

_Oh, and I’m tryin’ to cope_

_And burn just right, yeah_

Jason's mind flew as Roy walked around the room. The last time he saw Barbara Gordon, she still assumed the identity of Batgirl, and it was impossible to forget the last time he saw her, since he received a big _“You don't deserve to be Robin”_ , from her, he remembers each detail of that day, he remembers a woman who wasn’t trapped in a wheelchair.

“ **What happened to her?** ” Jason asks in a weak voice; he was afraid of the answer.

_Oh, and I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

“Many things, Gotham mainly. She is a strong woman”. Roy speaks with a weak smile, Jason wanted the reasons, he wanted to gather memories of the time he was not present to know what happened.

“ **The last time I saw her, she didn't operate as an “Oracle”** ” The archer seemed to understand, and that's when Kori returns to the room, seeing that this wasn’t a good subject for Lian to hear.

“I'll stay with her, then you can take a shower and go home”. Roy smiles at the Tamarian; and follows the two until they weren’t in the room, and then he turns to the Hood.

“The Joker happened”. That was all it took for Jason to feel sick, he took a deep breath, staying silent. “I don't know the whole story, maybe I will never know, all I know is that he surprised her, in her apartment”. Jason stares at Roy. “He pretended to be a pizza delivery man, and when she opened the door, she tried to run, and he shot her in the spine. She lost the movement of her legs and disappeared for a few days until Batman stopped the Joker”.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I get so lost in you_

Jason didn't have to say anything else, silence reigned in the room. His mind flies between why they had let that happen to him, and then to her? He doesn't think much about it, when he hears the helmet's communicator activate, and Talia's voice invades his communicators, she seemed nervous, and that's when Jason remembered that she needed to talk to him.

“ **Yes?** ” Jason wasn't sure what to expect, he knew that things weren’t so easy in the League, but he didn’t expect what would come next.

“ _Damian and me, we're in Gotham_ ”. Todd takes a deep breath, looking away from Roy, the redhead seemed to have noticed the sudden change in his voice, and started to pay attention to the man.

“ **Why? Where?** ” The Red Hood's mind revolved around his family, and the reasons for being in Gotham, what had happened that couldn’t continue in Arabia?

“ _We are in your apartment, a good place_ ”. Jason was confused by this; he didn't remember talking where he lived. “ _We’ll wait for you_ ”.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I’m so obsessed with you_

Without saying another word, the woman hangs up, indicating that Jason would have to go there if he wanted to know anything. He turns to look at the archer, who looks at him worriedly, Roy gets up and goes to him, now that they weren't in the middle of gun fire, Jason could see the redhead better, his hair was definitely longer, it reached his shoulders, Todd remembered when his hair ended close to his ears.

Roy was definitely better, from what Jason had read, he was heroin-free for a while, which made his muscles look stronger than when he still assumed Speedy's identity. The strange tattoo on his left arm was something new for Jason, and he couldn't quite understand the meaning, but he knew that the design was a black skull, with green wings, and two parts that looked like snakes coming out from under, it was strange, but they marked not only the skin, but Roy Harper.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I get so lost in you_

“Everything is okay?” The redhead speaks, gaining the attention of the other man.

“ **Yeah, my mother and brother are in Gotham** ”. Roy looks at him curiously, sometimes he forgot that people in this life had family waiting at home, he worries about Lian every time he leaves the apartment. “ **It must be nothing, but it would be better if I go check it out** ”.

“Yeah, thanks again, dude”. Roy holds out his hand, and Jason quickly squeezes. “I hope we can work together again, you know, you're crazy, but I think I am, too”.

“ **You are completely insane** ”. Jason says, letting a weak laugh out, he starts to walk away. “ **But yes, we will work together other times, don’t worry about it, _Roytoy_** ”. With a quick movement, the Red Hood was out of sight, leaving Roy with a lot in his mind.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I’m so obsessed with you_

Roy knew at the same moment, and it seemed that all the pieces of this day had fit in his mind. There was only one person in his entire life who called him that nickname, the second boy to wear Robin's clothes, the boy he had trusted his life to, the boy who encouraged him to do the best, the friend he had long lost, was back. Roy didn't know how, but it made sense, Kori had called him Jason, and now he had called him as the boy called him. Jason Todd was alive, Roy didn't know how, but he knew he could trust him, no matter what the bats said. With a smile on his face, Roy heads towards the area where the showers were, it was good to be home.

In Gotham, Jason didn't take long to get to his apartment. He used the mountain teleporters, had to break into the system and change some permissions, but finally he had managed to get back to Gotham, he had forgotten how practical it was to use those things, he never really knew how they worked, but he knew he was lucky because he managed to use them that night, it was a much faster trip.

_And I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

When he arrived at his apartment, he entered through the window, meetinh Talia sitting on the sofa watching the news, and Damian reading one of the books that were scattered around the room. He quickly took off his helmet, and looked worriedly at his family, that's when Talia explained that difficult times had come in Nanda Parbot, and it was time for Damian to stay with his father, being the only way to protect them from Ra's Al Ghul .

Jason needed time to understand; but promised that he would be in disguise with them the moment Talia told Bruce about Damian. He knew it would be three times more difficult to see and talk to his brother, but he would try his best, he just hoped that the meeting between them wasn’t a disaster, Jason knew he had created problems with the bat, and that he wouldn’t focus on Damian as he should, because he was behind the Red Hood, but he would do his best to convince his brother that he was the best, and just like when they were in the League, Jason told Damian stories about bats, memories of his days as Robin, _memories that he never wanted to lose_.

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only way I live my life_

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me to have a little chat:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
